Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software operating systems and applications that include user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computers are increasingly linked with other computers and other devices, such as printers, through networks.
One of the challenges involved with computers is configuring printer settings. Configuring printer settings may require a technician to configure each computer individually by installing printer drivers and configuring printer settings. This can be a time-consuming process.